Quality
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: 2002: Along time ago they're were people called 'powers', and now reality is about to have a wake up call!


Quality  
  
~Queen of the Queers~  
  
The navy sky showed the moon in all its glory. A women, tall, with long brown hair, tinted black, stood at the gates of a grave yard. Two shadows approached from behind her. Both broad men. Both older and much strong by the naked eye. "Lookie what we have here, a gothic princess all alone." The darker man smirked and grabbed her arm, she was twisted around to face her attackers. "Run away little boys, before I hurt you." She warned and pulled her arm away from his grip. The second man went to touch her and found his hand being twisted as a crack echoed in the dead air of the area. He screamed and held his hand. The darker one slyed and went to strike her down, but he found himself on the ground before his hand touched her porcelain face. Her eyes or gold flashed another warning. Both men did pay heed to her warning this time and walked away, ego's crushed, minds boggled. Another figure stepped next to her, warm hands cupping her breasts and sighing. "Why do you have to play with those monkeys, you know they think they're gods." The women smiled as the other female felt her up, relishing her masters soft skin. "Oh Marty, they should be bowing and dying for you, not trying to get between those lovely thighs of yours." Marty eyed the moon. "Don't worry Bass, soon they will bow and die for me, and all I need is to find the one last key to the puzzle, the chosen one, that will unlock the spell of our sunless lives." Bass sighed and released her master. "Marty, you may be my lover but you also my queen and as a queen you must know the people aren't happy with your delaying this search, why don't you send out more of us to find this chosen, they more we send, the faster she will be found." The taller female smiled and turned so she was facing her beloved slave. "Must I teach you everything my dear, if I send out more they more people will die then a slayer will come and kill us all. You know I can not fight anyone with this weakness." Bass smiled. "Your so smart, and that weakness is a blessing my love. We love you as much as you love us. And if anything should happen to you we'd toss ourselves into the very sun to be with you once again." Marty felt her eyes burn. "No, if anything should happen to me, lead the people to a far off place and make sure they are happy. That is all I wish." The moon was leashed by a line of clouds as they moved away into the forest. They weren't humans, they weren't vampires, they weren't aliens they were just power, and they knew how to use that power to get what they wanted, peace and happiness. Marty was the first power. Her age is unknown, she was around when giant lizards graced the lands of earth in the beginning, and yet she remains the same. The mind of a witch and mother, and the body of a 23 year old. Her hair, once brown now tinted with black that is slowly taking over her natural color. Her hair was naturally white when she was born. Bass was a short female, short red hair, with blond tints, and her eyes were golden, all the power's had golden eyes, but it was said once that in the light of day their eyes turned green. But no one knew because of their curse. A gypsy put a spell on them that as long as they had un-natural powers that they would not be aloud to feel the sun's ray, unless they wished to go up in flames.  
  
The store 'open' sign flickered off and a boy stepped out of the glass and locked it. Cove looked up at the full moon. 'I wish it wasn't so dark.I hate it.' He thought, a stray piece of his blond hair moved in front of his golden eyes. A shadow moved behind him, he heard something and ran for the nest light pole. The more light their was the safer he felt. He ran towards the next light pole when the lights on the streets gave out. 'Oh no!' he paled and ran for the next street, six blocks down, he gasped as something grabbed him and pulled him into the alley. It was a girl with long black nails, long brown hair and blue eyes, she went to stab him but was stopped by a man that jumped down and grabbed him, then disagreed. Cove cried as he was put down. "Please don't hurt me im a virgin, I love puppies and I wanna become king some day!" the man smiled, his long navy hair held back in a lose braid. "Dearest, why would I harm such a cute thing like yourself?" Cove opened his eyes and found his tears being wiped away. He blushed at those flirty words and moved back on the bench he was placed on so he was the same height of the man, give or take a foot. "Im Savvier." Cove stood and began to back away. "And im leaving." Savvier smiled. "It you you'll trip and fall into that puddle of mud." Cove ignored him and took another step. He tripped and fell towards the ground, his nose touched the mud, but his body was caught by two strong arms. Savvier held him above it and chuckled. "Some people never listen to my words." Cove fought him and was dropped into the puddle of mud. "Ah-oh!" he lifted his face full of mud and slyed. "I just want to go home!" Savvier leaned down and moved some mud away from the boy's cheek. "And I just want to make sure you get there in one piece, with the stranger here god knows what will happen to you. She's out to get you pretty boy." Cove huffed and stood. "My names not pretty boy, its cove." Cove sighed as he was picked up and wiped off. The mud still sticking to his clothing, but the water of the puddle was making everything on his body twice as heavy. "I'll make you a deal, you let me help you home and I'll leave you alone. Deal?" Cove thought about it and it sounded like a good deal so he nodded. In a flash they were in his bed room. "What the-?" he looked around and eyed Savvier. "Thank you. now will you leave me alone?" Savvier nodded and was gone as the power went off. Cove felt around for his candle, the small flame was lit and then two ice blue eyes narrowed from the corner of his room. "Um-ah!!" he screamed and found himself back at the park, next to savvier. He blinked and kicked the grass and cursed. "Who the hell is she?!" he snapped. Savvier smiled. "I think she may be a slayer, or another one of us that is looking for the chosen and she thinks its you." The man looked into those golden frustrated eyes and chuckled. "I can not see you being our chosen, your so.pure." Those eyes grew brighter. "I am not as pure as most think I am, I just like to be who I am and I wish to save myself for the right person." Savvier clapped his hands. "Your one of a kind dear cove. But I would like you to meet our Queen, she may be able to help you out with that girl." Cove sighed, there was nothing else he could think of at the time. "Fine, but I need to be in bed by mid night, I have work in the morning." Savvier nodded as the world melted into another place, but this place was like another world. The sky was green, the grass was clear and glass like, and everything smelt like mint and vanilla. "Where are we?" he asked looking at himself in the glass grounds reflection. "Your in Luxinburg, the gates to Salem. You know that witch place on earth?" Cove nodded. He was born there. But this place was amazing. "Do you hate it? Most humans do." Cove smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself drop to the ground, and as he did he felt himself stop in air and come to a soft fall on the ground of glass. "I love it.Its like my dream world." Savvier smiled. "Then maybe you are the chosen after all." A rip in the air appeared and two females stepped into the world. "What the hell is a monkey doing here?!" Bass yelled. Marty smiled. "Bass, he might be the one.Boy-" Cove jumped and stepped behind Savvier. "Y-yes?" he whispered. "Come here." Cove was mesmerized as he moved towards her. Her nails traced along his face and then stopped on his forehead. "He's not the chosen." Savvier frowned and bass smirked. "Now lets kill him." Cove looked like he was in a daze as the world mixed into a brighter shade. "But he is one of us. He is a power. The power of purity." Bass's jaw dropped as she walked up to him and poked cove. Cove flinched and was suddenly protected by Savvier. "This weak monkey can not be a power. He can move in day light. Power's cant." Marty nodded. "But non the less, he is a power. A new power, he may even be the key to the finding the chosen." Savvier hugged the small boy and smiled. "Her name is Bass she's hard and deep like her power. She has the power of strength and bravery. Marty is our Queen, she can read your mind and your life place. A life place is what you've done and what you will do in your time on earth. And I can move to anywhere and I can control gravity." Cove shivered. He looked up at Savvier and smiled, those arms felt nice around him. 'Ah! Oh my god im gay!' Marty giggled and covered her mouth to hide it but Bass caught it. "What's so funny, what's the monkey thinking?" Marty shook her head. "He is the only one that can say what he thinks." Bass sighed. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll just get it out of him the hard way." She moved towards the boy, but Savvier was too fast. Bass glanced around. "You loser, bring him back!" But both boys where long gone. Cove smiled as he sat on the bench of the park, Savvier next to him telling stories of Bass and her many accidents. "And then her foot hooked into the step, she fell down all of the steps and landed in front of the queen in only a towel, well, her towel was next to her at least." Cove held his sides laughing. "Poor Bass!" Savvier sighed with a grin. "Poor, more like rich with bad luck. But alas, its very late and I must get you home." Cove nodded and felt like he was dropped from a tree. He gasped in his bed. His clothing still on, his cheeks still red form the cold air of the park and his joggers dripping from the puddle he had steeped in. He smiled and stood, taking off his clothing slowly, he thought back on the day, it was pretty cool, and strange at the same time. But he still didn't understand the hole thing. Who was the chosen and why do they need this person? He laid down and closed his eyes, he would ask the others in the morning before work. A blond girl sat in the tree next to his window, her facial expression blank, her blade dripping with red life. Her blue eyes watched him sleep. The wind moved her long brown hair over her shoulder as she thought. 'So, your not the chosen, what a pity..'  
  
The sun was bright as hell as cove ran to the park. But it was empty, he whined and ran around tot eh bench but no one was around but a few people jogging and walking their dogs. "Savvier?" he called out, but there was no answer. "Dammit!" "Mr. Verrie, your late, may I ask why?" Cove sighed. "Im sorry, I was distracted by a very important phone call." Miss Bone slyed and tapped her foot. "Don't let it happen again." Her old bitter voice warned. Cove nodded and went to the back, the black room. Her turned on the red light and eyed the pile of film. He picked the top one and worked on making photo magic. The day went fast, their weren't very many people in that day. And Miss Bone lift around 5 so he was in charge of closing. He danced around with his head phone's on. Mop in hand, swing in hip. He sung the songs and made the floor shine like it was made of glass. He smiled as he winked at his reflection. That was one thing, Miss Bone loved about him, he was so dam good and cleaning. 'May be that's my power, cleaning.' He shook his head and smirked. 'No way, its got to be something cool, like lazier eye power. Or maybe a spider man thing!' "Hello." Cove jumped and dropped his head phones. "How did you do that, your words where in my head?" A boy with short brown hair smirked. "Im Ludis, your new best friend." Cove moved to the side and eyed him. "Your one of them, a power?" Ludis nodded and made his way towards him, his long black nails moved towards his neck. He gasped and ended up in the park. "Savvier, someone tired to-" Savvier frowned. "I know, I was there." Cove cocked his head to the side. "You, what?" Savvier looked around. "Ludis is not a power like us, he is the opposite. We don't kill people, they do, and you, being a total blond, tried to call on me in the day light, hello, sun, us power's cant move in the day." Cove mentally slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I forgot, I just had so much to ask and talk about, and I kinda missed the company." He blushed and there was giggle. Marty smiled. "My boy, you have so much to learn about us, and there is mush more them us your must learn." Cove blinked. 'If you can read my mind then you know you lost me.' Marty sighed. "Powers, there are strong power, stronger then normal fictional heroes, but like hero's there are the villains. Like Ludis and Lutis. They are the hunter twins. They will turn you on us or kill you." Savvier felt a prick at his heart, why did he fell for this boy. He didn't even know him, but there was a bond between them, like family, but deeper. "Ludis and Lutis have the same power's, they both can move with the wind and control metal. They hunt with blades, swords, and darts. They can kill anything they touch, but you were lucky twice to have Savvier so close to your side. The first time you were touched by the female twin, Lutis, now she can smell you. She knows where you live, where you work, I heard her thought's around your house last night while you were sleeping, but im curious to know why she didn't tell her twin, or attack you while you where sleeping?" Bass smirked. "Lets tie him up and dangle him around the sky like a worm and see if they come to get him. It'll be fun and educational." Savvier slyed. "Bass, we will not do such a thing to endanger him!" Marty smiled at Savvier's new temper and passion towards the boy. "Now now, you two behave. There are many things we must say and do before we deal with the twins. Like The chosen, and who Cove should stay with while the twins are about." Savvier jumped. "Me! I mean-Um, he could stay with me, I mean you and Bass have a place and he might need a little help making a link before he gets use to his powers." Marty nodded and Bass smirked. "I wonder what you two are gonna do all night." Cove and Savvier blushed and slyed at her. "Probably more then you'll ever do!" Cove snapped. He was starting to hate that girl. 'Please, don't hate her, she likes you, its her nature to be tough and foreword. Give her a day or two and she'll warm up to you. At least she's not hitting on you.' Marty said to only Cove, who nodded in agreement, being stalked but such a girl would be hopeless to fight. Marty smirked. "I got use to it." Bass eyed them both. "Use to what? Hey! Your having a conversation about me aren't you?!" Savvier took Cove's hand and brought to a small house, it was made out of glass and had long skinny lights in the roof. "This is my home, and now it is yours to do as you please." 'You have to be the coolest guy on earth, and the cutest. Dam you thoughts, OUT!' "Cove, are you ok, you look like your fighting with yourself." Cove nodded. "Im ok, I just wanna thank you for letting me stay, being a clueless guy and all. This place is so cool." They entered and Savvier showed him to his room and around the house. "But if you ever feel emotional, the rooms will change to your emotion." Cove blushed when he saw the room light up and glow hot colors and flowers grow around them and single rose touched his hand. "I guess we're both very happy today, right?" Savvier was blushing and nodded. "Very happy indeed, I say we go to bed." Cove turned a brighter shade. "But I don't know anything about you other then your name I-" Savvier was also a dark red. "No! No! No! That's not what I meant! You'll have the bed, I'll have the other bed!" Cove sighed and smiled. "Sorry, I just, I wanna stay a virgin for now. But to be honest, you're a great pick if I had to choose someone to be my first." Cove said and ran off to his room. The walls where red and the flowers where blooming faster then in reality. Savvier sighed and walked to his room, slowly. "I can not believe im gay." 


End file.
